


Indefinable

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hoth, Hoth is Cold (Star Wars), Rare Pairings, Septuple Drabble, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Leia and Jyn have a strange relationship, and Hoth only complicates that statement.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Leia Organa
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Indefinable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite rarepair for both of them. I can’t believe I’ve never written something for this ship before.

It's been yet another long day on Echo Base when Leia finally slumps back into her room, just barely managing to keep herself upright as she trudges over the threshold. She's supposed to go over some last-minute reports for High Command, but she isn't superhuman, and the thought of curling up to sleep is too tempting.

She flicks on the lights, hazy with exhaustion.

Turns. Freezes. Stares.

There's someone already in her bed.

Leia's lethargy vanishes instantly, all senses on high alert. She raises her blaster silently and approaches the lump buried under the layers of blankets.

A step closer and she catches a glimpse of the familiarly messy brown hair peeking out. Even more impossible to miss are the truncheons peeking out from the pillow. A pale hand clenches over one of them, ready for a fight even in sleep.

Leia sighs in exasperation, holstering her weapon. Her uninvited bedfellow stirs, turning over onto her back to blink up at her sleepily.

Instead of an apology, Jyn mutters, "Your room was warmer."

She doesn't move to get up, because of course she doesn't.

Leia watches her, biting her lip. She _wants_ to be angry with her, but the cold is freezing her down to her bones the longer she stands here, and it could be worse. It could be Han, and _that_ would legitimately turn into a screaming argument.

Jyn and Leia are not exactly friends—they're both far too naturally acerbic for that—but they don't hate each other. They argue, certainly, and Jyn gives as good as she gets in a refreshing way.

But there are times where Leia has wanted to kiss her more than punch her. There's a shared understanding there, unspoken but important, about adoptive fathers that are too dead to hug ever again, about being raised on the Rebel cause and making sacrifices for it.

"How'd you get in?" Because she's curious, and because she wants to make sure there's no glaring security error that would let the Empire kill her in her sleep. She can never afford to be too paranoid.

"Sliced it." Jyn smacks her lips together lazily. "'m good at that."

Yes, she is, frustratingly so. Gerrera's codebreaking lessons and Galen Erso's inherited genius have translated to an incredibly talented slicer in their daughter, who is also a hardy survivor and great strategist besides. Leia would be lying if she denied admiring her.

"Fine," Leia sighs, too tired to argue, and strips off her clothes as quickly as possible, scrambling to replace them with her sleep thermals—not out of modesty, but because it's so kriffing cold and she doesn't want to _literally_ be freezing her ass off for any longer than she has to be. "But I get to be the big spoon."

Jyn opens her mouth, undoubtedly to argue, but decides against it, and turns back over onto her side expectantly. The cold has robbed her of her dry wit even more than it has Leia.

Leia crawls in behind her a moment later, body starting to shiver uncontrollably at this point. She snakes her arms out, greedily and instinctively seeking any possible warmth, wrapping around Jyn and pulling her close, so that she's nuzzling Jyn's hair and can feel her heartbeat under her fingertips. Leia's hands splay almost possessively over the other woman's hip, shifting their bodies flush together from head to toe.

Her shivers subside gradually, leaving them in a comfortable, quiet dark. Their breaths match each other, an even in and out that if she lets it, can be a prelude to some of the most comfortable sleep she's had on Hoth.

But...something's missing. Something's always just a bit _too_ unspoken between them, and like this, she can no longer ignore it.

Leia lets her lips brush the back of Jyn's neck and linger. Jyn stiffens, but she slowly relaxes into it. Her hands wrap around Leia's and grip tightly.

She presses another kiss into Jyn's skin, more deliberate, more defined, and Jyn shifts to expose her neck. Leia kisses her again, and the next time, Jyn tilts her head to press their lips together, full of warmth and a promise of something more.


End file.
